streamteammappingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kek Empire
The Kek Empire The Kek Empire is medium size monarchist nation right off the coast of Putin's Island. Historically the Kek empire was been influential in shaping world events being a participant in the First World War (also known as the DMA/Unholy war), and spreading the kek race and people across the whole of the mainland. Pre First Age The Kek empire was one of the strongest nations during the pre-first age, owning large swaths of land until they lost the vast majority of it due to a combination of revolts and the defection of vassals. They are also one of the only countries from the pre-first age to still exist surveing a plauge, a world war,and being being puppeted and split by the Unholy Union . Many historians consider this dissolving of the Kek Empire as the start of the first age. First Age During the first age, the Kek Empire was in shambles. Early on after it had lost a large portion of its land to the east and west, it finally collapsed into a civil war between the Mod Dictatorship in the South, and the Free Radicals in the North.The Mod Dictatorship was a Fascist nation that was ruled by the moderators. The Free Radicals was an anarcho - communist nation ran by Radical Communist revolutionaries. The Kek Empires government did survive however, in the south east portion of their former territory. They were able to hold it throughout the civil war, and eventually stopped attempting to regain the land, and left the war with what they still had. The Kek Empire was eventually able to expand and regain much of it's lost territory from the Mod Dictatorship when it collapsed, as well as invade IBorrowtopia. It also supported IEOD, a former colony of Illuminati Land. Illuminati Land took advantage of the chaos and wanted to invade the mainland, so during the civil war, it invaded. Helping IEOD hold their new found independence was Kek's revenge. Kek and IEOD would later form the Dead Meme Alliance together. With the discovery of the new world, many nations jumped to colonize. Kek's ally IEOD, or now XENO, even had a fairly large successful colony. Kek for the most part avoided the new world, and focused on reconquering it's old lands, although a new enemy, The Banana Republic, led by Twottle, had risen. It had become extremely powerful, and controlled colonies that were in both the new and old world. During the Crusade Against Twottle, Kek joined and ended up occupying the Banana mainland. This was scene as unfair to other parties in the war, and would help lead to WW1. After Twottle was defeated, The Dead Meme Alliance, which had grown to also include the Persian Night Clubs, a powerful colonial empire, stood alone against the Unholy Empire and its allies. When the Neo Stream Team Front invaded Kek's ally, XENO, WW1 broke out when Kek and Persia came to their aid. The rest of the Unholy Alliance joined against Kek, and the war began. The war resulted in the total destruction of the Dead Meme Alliance, including Kek, which was divided up and made into a puppet. This would be how Kek Would remain until the Second Age. Second Era The Kek Empire exists in the southern part of the old world, roughly where the Kek Puppet of the Unholy Alliance was. It has since joined the Neo Meme League, an expansive and defensive pact that was formed by Byzantium and Persia, a long time ally of Kek. They are enthralled in a conflict with Doggostan over the claimed territories of Zackistan and the northern tip of Illuminati Land. It has been refereed to as WW2, but the conflict might not be as large as expected. War Tab (Second Era Only For Right Now) War of insults The War of Insults was the first major conflict that Kek was part of in the Second Age and also the first major victory that they gained. Particaption the Kek Empire was unable to help there allies in the doggostan front or even have a battle at all. The Kek empire's main plan was to take out Zackistan, a puppet of Doggostan , and push up to carthage to assist on the main front. This did not end up being the case for two reasons. The first reason is that the Doggostan front was utterly crushed in the first assult due to the Jihadis assisting the NML makeing Kek support there unnecessary. The second reason is that shortly after hearing the news, Zackistan went into a state of anarchy with the head powers fleeing the country. With the goverment being compleatly absent, the country was unable to muster any army leaving the Kek army being able to just walk in uncontested. Gains The Kek Empire received a small portion of land from Doggostan as well as completely annexing Zackistan.